


Sleep

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray gets a confession of sorts, M/M, Natsu is intoxicated on magically enhanced pain killers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: In Natsu's state, he'll tell Gray just about anything. How can Gray pass up such an opportunity?





	Sleep

Gray feels bad. Guilty, almost. He knows he shouldn’t take advantage of Natsu’s intoxicated state but the opportunity is too good to pass up. Besides, if Natsu hadn’t been so reckless during their mission his leg wouldn’t have gotten all messed up and he wouldn’t be on magically enhanced pain killers strong enough to make him drunk.

“So,” Gray hums. “I’ve noticed a lot of the shirts I shed at the guild hall end up at your house. S’up with that, Ashes?”

Natsu blinks at him slowly. He’s very alert and focused for someone who can barely speak properly. Natsu grins lazily. “I hoard them.” He grabs Gray’s hand and brings it to his mouth. He brushes his lips over his wrist and buries his nose in his palm and breathes in deep. He purrs. “They smell like you. I wear ‘em when you go on long missions.”

Gray gapes for a moment. He wasn’t expecting the reason to be cute. He was expecting something stupid and possessive like _so no one else can take them._  He squeezes his fingers around Natsu’s. “Is that so?”

Natsu nods, once, twice, then decides the room spins too much that way. “Mhm. I have a pile you can have back. They don’t have much of your scent on ‘em anymore.” Gray stifles a smile. Natsu is already so affectionate when he’s sober. When he’s drunk he’s a full blown sap. “And the scent’s the best part,” Natsu slurs.

Gray looks up at the ceiling to hide the giddy smile that breaks out over his face. “I see.”

“Why’re you all the way over there?” Natsu pouts at the space between them on the bed. “C’mere,” he says, tugging insistently on Gray’s hand.

“Only if you answer another question.”

Natsu sighs. “You said that would be the last one.”

“Just one more.”

“Okay but you come closer first.”

Gray chuckles, but obliges until they’re shoulder to shoulder, hands still clasped tightly together.

“So?” Natsu looks at Gray expectantly.

Gray bites his lip. He knows what he wants to ask. It’s been at the back of his mind the six months they’ve been together, but the words are stuck in his throat. _He’s pretty far gone,_ Gray reminds himself. He probably won’t remember in the morning anyway.

Gray takes a deep breath. “What was it like for you,” Gray starts tentatively, “when you… fell in love with me?”

“Hmm.”

Gray’s gaze is still fixed on the ceiling, but he can see Natsu struggling out of the corner of his eye. He shakes his head. He shouldn’t have asked. “Never mind. You don’t have to answer.”

“Shut up, Snowflake. I wanna.” Natsu bumps his shoulder against Gray’s. He thinks for another second. “I guess it was like falling asleep.”

Gray’s brows furrow. “Huh?”

“Like, it happened slowly at first, right? Then just.. all at once,” Natsu explains.

Gray’s stomach flips. “Oh.”

“And as you always point out, I’m basically a big kid, so I fought it at first. I think I knew deep down it was good for me, but I still tried not to fall.” Natsu laughs. “And that was dumb of me. Struggling against it. But it happened in the end. And it made me feel-” Natsu purses his lips.

“Rested?” Gray asks, hoping a joke will ease the swell of his heart.

“No! Mavis, shut up.” Natsu snatches his hand away to softly whack Gray in the chest. “Well. Maybe rested. In a way. But that’s not the word I was looking for.”

Natsu falls silent and Gray focuses on keeping his breathing even, on not letting the race in his pulse make him more nervous than he already is.

“At peace.”

Gray looks at Natsu. “At peace?”

Natsu smiles. “Yeah. I’ve been happy for a long time, but the way I felt when I figured out you were mine- that you’re my mate-” Natsu leans forward and nuzzles into Gray’s neck for a moment. “I felt more at ease. Like I was _home._  Even though I’ve been happy at Fairy Tail, I hadn’t felt that since I lived with Igneel.” Gray bites down on his lip to keep it from trembling. “That’s what it was like for me.”

Tears prick at Gray’s eyes, warmth blooms deep in his chest. He pulls Natsu closer, until his head rests on his guild mark. He buries his face in Natsu’s hair and smiles. “Thanks, Natsu.”

Natsu yawns. “Any more questions?”

Gray squeezes his arms around Natsu. “No, that's… that’s all I needed to hear.”

Natsu hums, kisses Gray’s chest, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
